Memory About Us
by Hikari Kengo
Summary: ONESHOT!/"Nee, apa reaksimu kalau aku mencintaimu?"/Dua insan yang saling mencintai ini harus terpisah oleh maut. Tapi bukan berarti kenangan yang terukir di antara mereka hilang begitu saja, 'kan?/IAxYukari/YURI!/Warning inside!/DLDR/Mind to R 'n R?


Gadis bersurai _violet _itu berdiri di sebuah batu nisan yang tertancap di sana. Bola mata senada gadis itu masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Walaupun waktu telah berusaha menyembuhkan luka di dalam hati gadis itu, tapi tetap saja luka tersebut masih membekas di hatinya.

Gadis itu lalu menaruh karangan bunga _forget-me-not_ di depan batu nisan tersebut lalu mengusap batu nisan tersebut dengan tangannya.

"_Nee, _IA-_cchi. _Apa kau bahagia di atas sana?"

**-0o0-**

**Memory About Us**

**.**

_**Disclaimer :**_

**Yuzuki Yukari **_**by **_**AH-Software.**

**IA **_**by **_**1st Place Co. Ltd.**

_**I ABSOLUTELY GAIN NO PROFIT IN ANY FORM FROM THIS FIC!**_

**.**

_**Warning :**_

_**Possible typo(s) and misstypo(s), suckish angst, maybe **_**OOC-OOT-OOG,**_** YURI (I've warned you. If you don't like yuri, go back quickly before it's too late.).**_

**.**

_**Genre :**_

_**Mainly Hurt/Comfort and Romance.**_

**-0o0-**

Masih membekas di ingatan gadis bersurai _violet _itu, ketika dia mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ajal akan menjemputnya dalam waktu dekat. Ketika gadis _violet _itu mendengar kata-katanya. Rahang gadis itu membuka, tak kuasa menahan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam emosi yang belum ditunjukkan kepadanya.

**-0o0-**

_FLASHBACK_

"_Apa?! IA-_cchi, _k-kau... Berbohong padaku?" Tanya Yukari setelah mendengar perkataan dari gadis yang sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Gadis di hadapannya itupun hanya mengangguk pelan._

"_Ya... Aku divonis mengidap thalasemia dan leukimia. Jadi mungkin hidupku tak akan lama lagi." Jawab gadis bernama IA itu dengan suara serak, hampir menangis._

"_T-tidak mungkin, 'kan?! _Nee, _kau berbohong kepadaku 'kan?!" Tanya Yukari masih tidak percaya. Iris violetnya mulai berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan IA hanya mengangguk pelan._

"_Jadi... Sebagai sahabat, maukah kau menemani saat-saat terakhirku?" Tanya IA dengan senyum lemah. Yukari pun langsung mengangguk seraya menghapus air matanya yang hampir pecah._

'_Seandainya saja kau tahu kalau kau bukanlah sekedar sahabat bagiku...'_

**-0o0-**

"Semenjak kepergianmu, hidupku tak lagi seperti dulu. Dulu rasanya sangat menyenangkan bersamamu. Biarpun dalam suka dan duka, kita tetap bersama. Tapi sekarang semuanya berubah menjadi membosankan." Kata Yukari sembari mengingat masa lalu mereka berdua.

"Oh ya! Apa kau masih ingat saat itu? Saat di mana kita mengakui perasaan masing-masing?"

**-0o0-**

_FLASHBACK_

"_Um... IA-cchi?" Tanya Yukari sambil menepuk bahu gadis berambut pale-blonde itu dari belakang. Semburat tipis berwarna merah muda menghiasi wajah Yukari._

"_Iya?" Jawab IA sambil menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu._

"_E-etto_, _b-bisa kau ikut denganku ke atap?" Tanya Yukari gugup, berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya dengan berjalan ke arah tangga-membelakangi IA. IA yang kebingungan pun hanya mengikuti ke mana gadis bersurai violet itu melangkah._

_._

_._

_._

_Yukari langsung membuka pintu berwarna hijau itu dan terlihatlah aktivitas kota dari atas gedung sekolah. IA masih saja mengikuti gadis bersurai violet itu sampai Yukari membalikkan badannya sehingga sekarang mereka berdiri berhadapan._

"_Umm, IA-cchi_. _Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang penyuka sesama jenis?" Tanya Yukari masih dengan nada gugup._

"_Heee... Bagaimana ya? Menurutku agak... Menjijikan. Tapi itulah anehnya dunia ini." Jawab IA dengan sedikit jeda sebelum kata 'menjijikan'. Rasa gugup mulai menyerang gadis pirang keputihan itu._

"_Sou... Desu ka?" Kata Yukari mengalihkan pandangannya dari IA. IA pun hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat gelagat Yukari yang tidak seperti biasanya._

"_Nee, apa reaksimu kalau aku mencintaimu?" Tanya Yukari sambil kembali menatap IA. Menunggu jawaban dari gadis pirang keputihan di hadapannya. IA pun membelalakkan kedua iris sapphire-nya karena terkejut._

"_Uhh... Sebagai saha-"_

"_Maksudku sebagai sepasang kekasih. Bukan sekedar sahabat!" Jawab Yukari memotong perkataan IA. IA yang makin terkejut itupun langsung menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangannya._

"_M-maji desu ka?!" Tanya IA kaget. Yukari pun hanya mengangguk pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya._

"_T-tapi tidak apa-apa kok kalau IA-cchi mencintaiku hanya sebatas sahabat. Karena memang begitulah seharusnya." Kata Yukari gugup sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya di depan._

"_Kalau begitu... Bolehkah aku mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu?" Tanya IA sambil menunduk. Semburat merah juga mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Yukari pun mengangkat kepalanya dan meneguk air liurnya. Berharap kalau yang dikatakan IA bukan merupakan hal buruk yang akan memecahkan persahabatan mereka berdua. IA mulai berjalan mendekati Yukari. Yukari pun memejamkan matanya, tidak berani dengan apa yang akan datang selanjutnya._

_._

_._

_._

_Chu~_

_Sebuah kecupan kecil dari IA mendarat dengan mulus di kening Yukari. Yukari pun membuka matanya dan mengerjapkan matanya._

"_Eh?" Tanya Yukari sambil mengerjapkan matanya._

"_Itulah jawabanku. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Tanya IA sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Sekarang giliran Yukari yang membelalakkan matanya, kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu._

"_Iya!" Jawab Yukari sambil mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan IA. Semburat merah sudah menghiasi wajah kedua gadis itu. IA tiba-tiba menarik tangan Yukari yang telah menggenggam tangannya kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yukari._

_._

_3 cm..._

_IA mulai mendorong Yukari ke dinding di sebelah pintu._

_2 cm..._

_Yukari secara naluri menutup kedua matanya, bersiap dengan kedatangan bibir IA._

_1 cm..._

_Jarak di antara mereka sudah hampir terhapuskan, tapi-_

_KRIIIIIIIIIING!_

"_Ah... Waktu istirahat sudah habis ternyata. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas!" Kata IA sambil menjauh dari Yukari dan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan tangga sekolah dengan atap._

"_Tapi nanti pulang sekolah kita lanjutkan ya~." Lanjut IA dengan nada jahil. Wajah Yukari pun langsung memanas. Tapi di sisi lain, dia senang perasaannya terbalas. IA juga mencintai Yukari._

**-0o0-**

"Saat itu adalah saat yang paling menyenangkan bagiku. Kau juga 'kan?" Tanya Yukari kepada batu nisan tersebut.

"Tapi.. Di saat berbahagia, kita harus berpisah... Sungguh ironis, ya?" Tanya Yukari lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

**-0o0-**

_FLASHBACK_

"_IA-cchi, ayo ke kantin~." Kata Yukari riang sambil berjalan ke tempat duduk IA. Yang dipanggil pun langsung mengangkat kepalanya._

"_Are, IA-cchi? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali?" Tanya Yukari khawatir karena melihat wajah IA yang terlihat sangat pucat._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo ke kantin..." Jawab IA sambil bangun dengan susah payah. Yukari yang hanya bisa melihat dengan iba akhirnya menawarkan untuk membawakan pesanan IA ke kelas._

"_Tidak usah, biar kita ke kantin bersama saja." Kata IA tersenyum lemah. Yukari, walau terlihat khawatir, hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

'_Semoga IA-cchi baik-baik saja. Aku khawatir kalau terjadi apa-apa terhadap dia...' Kata Yukari dari lubuk hatinya. Tapi sayang, kekhawatiran Yukari malah menjadi kenyataan. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan IA sudah tumbang. Yukari pun spontan menahan tubuh IA dan menggoyangkan badannya._

"_IA-cchi! IA-cchi! Daijobu ka?" Tanya Yukari panik sambil terus menggoyangkan badan IA. Merasa tidak ada tanda-tanda IA akan sadar, Yukari pun membawa IA ke UKS._

'_IA-cchi, bertahanlah!' Batin Yukari langsung berkecamuk saat dia membawa IA ke UKS._

_Sesampainya di UKS..._

"_Sumimasen! Tolong! Ada yang pingsan!" Teriak Yukari sambil membuka pintu UKS. Tapi yang menyambut mereka hanyalah hawa sepi di UKS tersebut. Akhirnya dengan susah-payah Yukari pun mengangkat dan membaringkan IA di tempat tidur UKS._

"_IA-cchi. Tetaplah di sini bersamaku. Kumohon, satu hari saja!" Kata Yukari terisak sambil memegangi telapak tangan IA dengan kedua tangannya. Tak lama kemudian IA pun membuka matanya. Dia lalu balas menggenggam kedua tangan Yukari._

"_Yuka-chan... Maaf, mungkin inilah ajalku..." Kata IA sambil sambil tersenyum lemah. Tapi senyuman itu malah membuat tangisan Yukari meledak._

"_Jangan menangis, Yuka-chan... Walaupun kita terpisah oleh kematian, kebersamaan dan cinta kita akan selalu abadi." Kata IA sambil melepaskan genggamannya di kedua tangan Yukari dan memegang wajah Yukari dengan tangan kanannya. Menhapus air mata yang keluar dari gadis berambut violet tersebut._

"_Sepertinya ini benar-benar ajalku. Sayonara, Yuka-chan..." Kata IA sambil tersenyum. Lemah, tapi tulus. Yukari pun langsung memeluk sahabat sekaligus pacarnya tersebut. Gadis itu telah menutup mata untuk selama-lamanya. Yukari pun hanya bisa mengangis sambil memeluk tubuh sahabtnya yang sudah terbujur kaku tersebut._

**-0o0-**

"Tapi... Apapun yang terjadi, itu sudah terjadi 'kan? Jadi aku hanya perlu melihat ke depan." Kata Yukari pelan.

"Oke... Semoga kau di atas sana baik-baik saja ya, IA-_cchi!_ Aku yakin suatu saat kita pasti bertemu lagi."

**Fin~**

**-0o0-**

**A/N :**

**Awawaw, **_**fic yuri **_**pertama saya. Gimana menurut kalian semua? Baguskah? Atau jelek? Oya, fic ini juga sebagai permintaan maaf karena VocaDorm gak bisa **_**update **_**hari ini. Karena besok saya ada TO... T_T *kalo gitu ngapain lu ngetik fic ini?!***

**Ah, seperti biasa. Yang sudah **_**read, review**_**-nya ditunggu! XD**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
